


Breath

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [14]
Category: Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Chick didn't understand how anyone could live in Blizzard Castle like this. Sensory prompt 54- Your breath coming out in clouds in the cold.
Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Breath

Chick didn't understand how _anyone_ could live in Blizzard Castle like this.

Maybe it was him, maybe his clothes weren't thick enough for Blizzard Castle, but man he was shivering like no tomorrow. Looking at the others, they didn't seem to be that bothered by the freezing temperatures around them. In fact, if he had to say so himself, they were having fun with their snow fight. He scoffed as he put his hands on his exposed arms, seeing his breath in the cold air. Chick could totally beat them if he wanted to. He kicked the snow beneath his feet and turned around.

"Hey, Chick!"

Chick turned his head, looking straight at Billy. He saw a snowball heading his way and, before he knew it, it hit his face before he could have time to react. He fell to the ground, wiping the snow off his face. Chick looked at everyone laughing out clouds to the cold air with his face being the reddest he thought it could ever get. The boy got up, made a snowball, and threw it at Billy.

 _Now_ it was on.


End file.
